


April Bouquet

by BaronetCoins



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Friendly Arguments, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, Knives as an expression of love, Multi, Wedding Nerves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Female Guardian (Destiny), Failsafe & Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian & Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).



“No.” Ayin grabbed Cayde by the collar and shoved him hard, into the wall. “You are _not_ doing this to me.”

“Pardon?” His hands went up in a small gesture of surrender.

“You are _not_ skipping out on your own wedding.” She lifted him higher. “Not after I managed to convince Thyme to convince Sable to convince Razel to put on a suit. Not after I spent a _year_ growing the grove. And _not_ while everyone who’s ever cared about you is sitting in the audience.”

“But...” Cayde stalled. Ayin raised one eyebrow in that way of hers, clearly waiting.“But what if Razel changes his mind?”

“He won’t.” She stated it firmly.

“But—”

“Cayde, you _idiot_. He looks at you like you’re the fucking sun. _I_ —” She punctuates her words by stabbing him in the chest. “Could tell how bessoted you were within moments. It would take a stronger force than this universe has to keep you two apart, and it is time we got you married before he kicks down a door to come find us.”

“Right.” He pauses, fiddles with the clasp of his cloak.

Silently, Ayin pulls one of her knives from who-knows where. She slides it into his hand, hilt first. Cayde takes it, judges the weight for a moment, and sticks it in his boot. They share a moment— a little nod— and he straightens imperceptibly.

“Alright, best man. Let’s get married.”


	2. Anemone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus my trend of writing little snippets of dialogue from longer things I intend to tackle someday continues. For reference, this comes in the middle of Foresaken at our hero's lowest point. Eventually, I'll have more of this so there's buildup. or meaning. or anything. For now, a prompt fill done as quickly as possible. 
> 
> This goes out to Kangoo- sorry for hurting your boy

“If you had just been faster!” Razel snarled, lips curling. “You’re a hunter! It’s—was—your job to have his back!” 

“You were _with_ him.” Ayin whipped around with a hiss. “You’re the one who let him run off by himself.” 

“Yes, I was _with_ him. And where were you?” He said.

“Trying to solve the problem! Because unlike _you_ , I can fix things instead of having them fall apart at my touch.” She pulled herself up. “Because unlike _you_ , I’m not a disaster waiting to happen.”

“He needed you! And you left him!” Razel’s hand was shaking by his side. A few stray sparks drifted down onto the rocky cave floor.

“Razel, I don’t think you mean—” Cubix piped up from a tucked-away place. 

“I know what I mean.” He practically spat back. “I mean Cayde would still be alive if it weren’t for her.” 


	3. Azalea/Yellow Camelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But O heart! heart! heart!  
>  O the bleeding drops of red,  
>  Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
>  Fallen cold and dead."
> 
> -O Captain! My Captain!   
> Walt Whitman

Captain? 

The young woman(?flagged for further evaluation) glances up at the core. The Captain is not present on the deck. The aft has su ffered extensive damage. No crew members reporting. Recommended course of a—

「Failsafe?

Querant- Armed (heavily). Tall, appearance of human woman but Blue.[Blue.Grey.Black.Exodus Black.Exodus Project.Objective: Locate Captain] Currently: displaying [ ~~fear?confusion?concern?~~ ] concern.

「Failsafe? You with me?

Do you know where my cap tain is?

「I’m right here.

You are not Captain Jacobson. _I miss him._

「Do you know where you are?

We are on Centaur 7066. Designation Nessus. Querant is on the bridge of the Exodus Black. Querant not recognized. Please I dentify.

「 _Sigh_.

「Designation: Ayin Seeks. Guardian-Type, Class Hunter. Acting Captain of the Exodus Black.

You are not Capta in Jacobson. 

「No.

_He was a loooooot smarter for one._

Do you know poems, Querant?

「I know what a poem is.

I cannot ig nore one from my databases. 

「Hm.

_I miss my captain_.

「He’s gone, Failsafe. For good.

I should not miss him. I feel… [Undefined]

「Do you want to be alone?

Please do not leave, Captain. 

_I do not want to be… [alone]_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie! I'm trying to tackle Kangoo's April Bouquet and Camp Nanowrimo at once- due to that, these will be shorter but I'm still going to try to hit as many as I can. Challenge prompts can be found here:
> 
> https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/post/614121495765057536/the-prompts-ill-be-doing-this-month-goal-is-to


End file.
